Inkjet printing systems and replaceable printer components, such as some inkjet print head assemblies, commonly include a print head die having a number of nozzles to eject ink onto a print medium. The print head die may include an electrical interface for signal and power connections for controlling the operation of nozzles of the print head die. Although print head die sizes continue to shrink, the extent to which a print head die may be reduced in size may be limited by the area needed for providing electrical signal and power connections to the print head.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified drawings and described in detail below. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the drawings may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.